Talk of Parentals
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: 2nd in my 'Talk of' series. I think it's going to be series, who knows. Anyway, Optimus and Ron have a conversation on a long dark road.


Ronald Witwicky gives another curse as the old car bucks beneath his body, the engine sputtering sickly as he quickly pulls onto the shoulder, slamming his hands into the steering wheel. Looking down at the dashboard instruments he gives a curse at the blinking 'check engine' light. This was the last thing he needed really as he leans back into the seat and runs a hand through his thinning hair.

"Perfect end to a great week." He mutters darkly and checks the rearview mirror, finding the interstate abandoned, not even a small light on the horizon of an oncoming car. Opening his door Ron gets out, remembering to lead down the pop the hood before closing his door. Walking around to the front of the aged car he gently lifts the hood, finding the engine in tact but smoking dangerously. Cursing his ill luck and bad memory Ron props the hood up before heading to the back end of the car, praying there was a water to be found.

Well, there's a water can, but was it filled? No. Whatever water had been in it either long dried up or wasn't there to begin with.

"Let's see, it's at least another thirty-seven miles to the next service station and it's rapidly getting dark." He says to himself, turning around once more to see if, by chance, there is a set of headlights on the darkening roadway.

None.

"Well, looks like I'm hoofing it." The man sighs to himself, grabbing the red water container and slamming the trunk closed, pocketing the keys before digging through the backseat for a flashlight. Thankfully the batteries hadn't died and the light cut sharply through the rapidly descending darkness. Adjusting his feet in his expensive business shoes the older Witwicky prepares himself and starts to trudge the thirty-whatever miles to the nearest service station. He'd only been walking for a few minutes when he heard the blare of a large truck horn and the rumbling of the massive engine. Turning Ron holds up a hand to the large rig as it slows down. Ron frowns at the amount of clean and shining chrome and the flame covered nose, knowing he'd seen that particular truck before. The big rig stops a few paces up the road from the man and while Ron didn't like the idea of taking a ride from a mysterious trucker, he hated the idea of walking even more. Slowly he approaches the large truck and opens the passenger door, finding the cab empty.

What the hell?

Using the height from his position on the truck's chrome step side Ron looks around for the driver, gripping the rearview mirror for balance.

"You're welcome to get in Mr. Witwicky." A rumbling voice greets, making the man look around once more for the source, hoping it was the driver. Leaning into the cab the man peers into the sleeper cabin, finding it empty and suspiciously sparse.

"It's alright Mr. Witwicky." The voice says again and now Ron was thoroughly freaked out, seeing as the lack of driver knows his name. With a cry the man jumps off the side step and backs quickly away from the sleek eighteen-wheeler. The truck gives a shake, seemingly almost like an exasperated shrug before the disembodied voice explains.

"I am a friend of your son's Mr. Witwicky, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, we had met at Sam's graduation get together." The truck says and for a moment Ron just breathes, trying to steady his heart that's pounding rapidly in his chest. Clutching the water jug the man ventures closer to the flame painted truck.

"Yeah, okay I remember you…. It's just a bit unnerving ya know, hearing a voice from a driverless big rig." Ron explains, climbing but up on the chrome step side and peering once more into the truck. Ron didn't know what he was expecting the interior of the alien robot to look like, but he didn't expect it to look like a normal vehicle.

"How'd you find me? Have you been following me?" Ron says, suddenly finding the situation odd that his car broke down and there was an Autobot nearby to help him. The truck rumbles beneath him as Optimus gives what can only be a chuckle.

"No Mr. Witwicky, I have not been following you. I was on my way to the Lookout to meet up with my soldiers when I happened across your malfunctioning car, you weren't further up ahead." The truck explains, making the Witwicky descendent breath a sigh of relief. It was bad enough he had the yellow Camero living in his garage, he didn't want to be followed by the alien race.

It was hard enough to explain to the neighbors why they would often be woken up by the rumbling of the Camero and see it taking off down the road at three in the morning.

He had enough hassles.

"If you'd get in I can take you to the service station and back with the articles you need to repair your own car Mr. Witwicky." The truck forces him out of his musings and Ron nods, opening the door and easing himself into the passenger seat, not wanting to touch anything. Again the truck gives a rumble as the engine fires up and gently pulls out onto the road, shifting through gears smoothly and without human aid. For a few miles Ron watches the truck's steering wheel move on it's own and the shifter and clutch move to compensate for the speed. Up ahead of them a car's taillights cut through the darkness, going much slower than the eighteen-wheeler, forcing the large work machine to downshift rapidly.

"Holy Jesus!" Ron shouts suddenly, glancing over to the driver's seat and finding a man sitting there. The man just looks at him for a moment, abnormally bright blue eyes filled with amusement before turning back to watch the road. For the second time that day Ron felt as though his heart was about to leap from his chest and took a few deep breathes to calm himself before addressing the situation.

"I am sorry to frighten you Mr. Witwicky, I thought that'd you'd see the holographic projects before when Bumblebee used them. I apologize for any alarm I caused." The holograph smiles gently, the image wavering slightly for a moment before coming back. Ron studies the holographic image, finding the man much as he figured Optimus would be if he were human. A man of his mid to late thirties with graying short cropped hair and stern worry lines on his face. A stern mouth set in a face of an aging man, for a moment Ron is reminded of how his own father looked later on in years before the Alzheimer's claimed his mind, making him babble and write crazy things. Stern but caring with a foreshadowing of doubt the man's bright eyes seem to hold knowledge beyond Ron's age but also the compassion of someone who agonizing over his decisions.

"Uhh, no, no it's alright. I just wasn't expecting it." He tries to reassure as the holographic image nods grimly.

"We use these so as not to alarm the other inhabitants of Earth who are not ready to see a driverless vehicle pull up beside them at traffic lights." Optimus goes on to explain, pausing to down shift again as the car in front of him reduces its speed once more.

"Yeah, I can see how'd that cause and issue. Don't you just hate people like this?" Ron asks, gesturing to the car in front of them who has decided doing the speed limit would be a good thing and quickly speeds up, making the truck have to go through a series of gears, also increasing its speed. The holograph grimaces as a gear crunches and he sighs, throwing the human a look.

"Yes I do, I am not as young as I use to be." He says, turning his bright blue eyes back to road. Ron gives a chuckle, placing the water jug on the floor before folding his arms against his chest.

"None of us are, that's for sure." The two men agree and the cab once more develops into silence, the wide range of the bright headlights glinting off a small group of teenagers heading for an abandoned building outside of town, their cars parked on the side of the road.

"Look at them… should be out working not going out to some shack to do their graffiti and vandalism. You have to ask yourself, where are the parents?" Ron asks, suddenly going off into his rant of the children of today and lack of parenting. Optimus listens quietly, allowing the man to rant himself out. When it seemed the man had lost his steam Optimus interjected diplomatically.

"Sam is a good boy Mr. Witwicky, you raised him well." The comment catches the father off guard and for a moment he is stricken silent.

"Thank you Optimus. It was hard raising him though, never knowing what he'd turn out like. I think he turned out good." Ron expresses with a smile, having been proud of his son on numerous occasions in the past few months.

"Ever raise a kid Optimus?" he asks suddenly, glancing over at the hologram, watching it waver as a grim expression sets itself to the face, the blue eyes growing haunted.

"No, I have no sparklings of my own. I have often been told I am like a father figure to many of the younger mechanoids who joined under my command since the war began." Optimus admits quietly, pulling into the brightly lit service station. Optimus pulls to a stop and the parking break sets itself with a hiss and Ron pushes open the door and climbs out. After asking the teenager inside about a place where he could fill the jug Ron returns to the big rig, the jug full and climbs inside. The hologram glances at him before nodding and pulling back out onto the road, the headlights cutting easily through the darkness.

"Are there a lot of your kind? I mean ones who haven't shown up here yet?" Ron suddenly asks as the hologram shimmers before disappearing all together. Optimus is silent for a moment before his bodiless voice fills the cabin.

"Yes, although I am not sure how many have survived since the destruction of our home world. They are hidden out among the stars and are hopefully making their way here, but as to how many are still out there, I have no way of knowing." Sadness seems to edge on the leader's voice and Ron can appreciate how Optimus can be considered a father figure to his soldiers as well as their commander.

"If they are anything like your Bumblebee I'm sure they are fine." Ron says, wanting to return the compliment given to him about his Sam. Optimus gives a rumbling chuckle and easily follows the corner on the road, smoothly accelerating out of it.

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier, sometimes too much so. His personality traits came from being raised amongst and by members of my command. Every mech had a hand in shaping him." Optimus says and Ron smiles.

"So you did raise a kid then." He says and for a moment Optimus is silent before he agrees.

"In a way, I guess." Ron settles back into the large seat as his broken down car looms in the distance.

"Without Sam, we would never have found the All Spark and without his bravery the war started all those millennia ago wouldn't have ended and without your teaching him and raising him Sam would never have had the inner courage to do what he did. The victory of the battle goes to him as much as you and your wife." Optimus declares as he pulls to a stop in front of the car, his headlights illuminating the area. For a moment Ron takes in the older being's words before nodding.

"Thank you Optimus, I appreciate it, knowing I did something right." Ron smiles, knowing the Autobot can see him.

"Bumblebee is the reflection of the compassion you Autobots have, I caught him crying outside the living room window while we were watching a movie once. He's also brave and loyal, much like your people." Ron smiles, patting the dashboard as Optimus gives a groan.

"He always was a sensitive mech, but does he have to be so embarrassing?" Ron gives a laugh as he climbs out and goes around to his car, removing the radiator cap and filling it with water, grateful for the bright light from the transformed Autobot's headlights. Twisting the cap back on and slamming the hood Ron turns to address the alien leader once more.

"Well thank you Optimus, for the lift and the conversation, it does a father's heart good to hear such things about his son." The large truck backs up a bit before responding.

"I was glad to help Mr. Witwicky and thank you for the conversation and for the courage and knowledge you instilled in your son." He says, rumbling backwards a bit more so he can make the swing to turn around.

"Wait… you can call me Ron, I don't think the formalities work between two fathers of the next generation." Ron calls and for a moment Optimus rolls on his tired before a bob which Ron takes as a nod.

"Very well Ron, we will have to speak again soon, hopefully under better terms than your vehicle malfunctioning." Optimus answers as he pulls out onto the road, his large form quickly disappearing into the distance. Ron works his keys in his hand before slipping back in behind the wheel of his too quite car. Turning the ignition he's happy to see the lights have gone out and gently guides it back onto the roadway, heading for home.

Wishing he had someone to talk with to make the time pass.

Even if it's an alien robot.

End.


End file.
